


Like An Open Book

by LODL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Ben Solo is a Dork, But so is Rey, F/M, Fluff, Maybe Smut someday, Meddling, Reylo - Freeform, idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LODL/pseuds/LODL
Summary: Rey works in an indie bookstore and runs a Makerspace for kids. Ben offers to help with the makerspace after he falls head over heels for her accent. Awkward flirting ensues
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Ben stepped through the door of the bookstore on Wednesday afternoon wondering if he was in the right place. The box of kids computer kits he held was destined for a makerspace but he didn’t see a sign for it anywhere. The address matched though. He looked around lost before deciding maybe the girl at the counter could help. 

“Hi! I'm Rose. Welcome to Resistance Books. Can I help you find anything right away?” she greeted, before he had even made it all the way to the counter. 

“Actually yeah, I'm supposed to deliver some computer kits to…” he turned the box over to look at the sticky note with the address, “Rebel Makerspace? Boss said I should ask for a guy named Ray.”

Rose smirked. “Oh REEeeeyy!” She sing-songed over her shoulder, “there's a tall dark and handsome here to call on you! Said something about asking for your hand!” 

“A man?? At long last! I thought I’d be an old maid forever!” Came an overly dramatic response and a laugh from somewhere at the back of the store. He could hear an intriguing hint of a British accent. 

Rose laughed at the panicked confusion on Ben's face. “She’s finishing tidying up from her group. Feel free to look around while you wait. Shouldn’t be long.”

Ben nodded and turned to take in the store. It was a crowded little place in the middle of downtown, surrounded by boutiques, mom and pop restaurants, and an old fashioned candy store. The street looked like it had been pulled straight out of the fifties. Mismatched shelves and tables filled the store and each display was overflowing with books, toys, and other merchandise, but somehow it wasn’t overwhelming. He could see hand drawn signs hanging from the ceiling to point customers towards different genres. The front wall was one big glass window which kept the store from seeming dark and dingy. 

The checkout counter was at the very center of the store. High work tables formed a rectangle and a couple of shelves were pushed together in the middle as a makeshift island. A sign reading “Special Orders” was stuck to one of the shelves and Ben could see rows of books with little slips of paper peeking out of their pages. He was browsing the Science Fiction shelf when a chipper young woman bounced up to him. Possibly the prettiest woman he had ever seen. Freckles decorated her cheeks and her eyes held a warmth that mesmerized him. He hoped his cheeks weren’t as pink as he guessed. 

“Hi! You were looking for me?” Rey asked, expectantly.

“Are you Ray?” Ben asked, looking a little confused.

“With an E, not an A.” Rey corrected in a way that said she had to do that a lot. 

“Ah then yes. I have some computer kits for you.” He said, offering the box. “Do you run the makerspace?”

“I do! Started as a little pet project but it’s gotten pretty popular.” She gestured for him to follow and led him to the back of the store into a back room. There were a few tables scattered around surrounded by chairs. Shelves lined the walls full of art supplies, tools, and what appeared to be a box of random electronic pieces. “I teach the kids how to use tools, how to make art, and some projects they can do with found objects.” She pointed to various boxes and half finished projects in the small room. “Some of the kids have been wanting to learn how to build computers.” She pointed at the box he was still carrying. It was clear she had a lot of passion for this. She was positively glowing as she talked about it. 

Ben set the box on the nearest table and Rey started to unpack it. “Hey I’ve never used these before. What kinds of projects can you do?” 

“Oh, lots of things. You can build games, it can be a camera if you have the right attachments, you can even build robots.” As Ben was getting excited listing the possibilities these little kits had Rey was growing daunted. “You can-“ Ben finally looked up. “What?”

“I just didn’t know how many things they could be. Computers were never really my strong suit. When I called your store I just asked what the best starting kit would be. How am I supposed to demo all that to the kids?” She was examining the box with mild panic as though it held the answer to all her problems. 

“Um. Well. There are YouTube videos and stuff. But. I should get back to the store.” Ben fumbled. He wasn’t equipped to deal with emotions. His or anyone else’s. Rey just kind of nodded absently and stared at the box as Ben backed out.

\-----  
“Wait, let me get this straight” said Hux, as Ben leaned face down on the counter at First Order Computers. “You met a cute girl, a cute BRITISH girl. Who works at a bookstore and builds things for a living.” Ben nodded, leaving his face smushed on to the glass countertop. “And who needs help with computers, which, if I recall correctly, is your JOB. And you didn’t even offer to help?” Hux’s Irish lilt didn’t soften the accusation in the least. “Now I have to listen to you pining for the next two weeks, don’t I?” Hux sighed.

Ben finally peeled his face off the counter. “She had freckles,” he said sadly. 

Hux stared at him for a few moments before he smacked him on the back of the head. “Call her.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe I didn’t even see him leave!” Rey lamented. “I must seem so rude!”

“You should be sorry,” added Rose with a laugh, “That man had a ten outta ten backside.” Rose was unboxing the latest shipment of books while Rey paced behind her.

“I’m serious Rose! I didn’t even say thank you!”

Rose walked over to her friend and took her by the shoulders. “Earth to Rey! I’m pretty sure he didn’t think you were being rude. In fact judging by the blush on his face as he ran out of here he probably had a thing for you.”

“Rose, you say that about every guy.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me. I say it because it’s true. Every guy has a thing for you.”

“Finn doesn’t!”

“That boy is as gay as the day is long and you know it. Actually,” Rose suddenly switched tracks, “do you think Finn would let me set him up? I think he and my friend Poe would really hit it off.”

“Wha- yeah I’ll ask him.” Rey knew better than to question the sudden change of topic. Being friends with Rose meant picking up conversations you had a week ago or scrambling to catch up with a conversation she started entirely in her head. “I’m gonna head out. Are we still on for movies tonight?”

\-----  
“Call her.”

“No.”

“Call her.”

“Hux, shut up.”

“Hey. You.” Said Hux, pointing to a random customer, “Tell my friend here to call her.”

“Uh, call her…” The customer told an appalled looking Ben. Hux had spent the evening prior at the bar listening to his friend wax poetic about her accent and knew he had to intervene.

“Hux, I can’t believe you- hey what are you doing?” Ben watched as Hux tapped at his phone.

“Rebel Makerspace, right? Great.” Ben stared with concern as he held his phone to his ear. “It’s ringing. Here.” He thrust the phone out to Ben, then shook it to get him to take it.

Ben finally relented and held it to his ear.

“Hello- Ouch! Shit! Goddamn piece of- Oh sorry. Hello? Hello?” He heard Rey say through the phone.

“Um. Hi. Are you ok?” Ben asked, shaking his stupor.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. Just dropped Lovecraft on my foot. Who is this?” Rey asked politely.

“Oh, um. It’s Ben. I delivered those computers yesterday.” This can’t possibly get more awkward.

“Oh hey, sorry I kind of spaced out on you there,” Rey said. “I kinda get in my own head sometimes.”

“No that’s- I get it.” Ben turned to glare at Hux who was laughing at him a few feet away. “I was actually calling about those computer kits. I could…” he faltered, “I could send you some links to those YouTube videos I menti -OW! Hux! Fine! I could maybe stop by and give a demo?” Hux picked up the box he threw and gave Ben a thumbs up.

“That- That would be amazing! We meet again on Saturday. Is that alright?” A confirmation from Ben prompted her to continue. “I’ll text you the details?” After explaining that this number was his friend’s he gave his own, ending the call.

“You ASS.” Ben glared at the smug redhead.

“Oh don’t be like that Ben. Now you have a plan to see her again AND she has your number.”

\-----

When Rey told Rose who called she received a knowing smirk in return. For the rest of the day she would wiggle her eyebrows at Rey every chance she got.

Rey glanced at her phone for the hundredth time since she sent a text to Ben about the group but still didn’t see a response. It was a slow day and the few customers they had weren’t enough to distract her.

“Tall dark and handsome still hasn’t responded?” asked Rose when she heard Rey sigh again. “You’re very eager. You want to see that floppy hair again don’t you?”

“What? No, I just don’t want to have to figure out those computers all by myself.”

“Uh huh.” Just then Rey’s phone went off and she whipped it out of her pocket.

Rose: ;)

“Very funny Rose,” Rey said dryly.

“I think I’m hysterical.”

It wasn’t until late that night that Rey actually got a response.

Rey: Hey, it’s Rey! We meet again on Saturday at 11. There are about 12 regulars who should be there, give or take. Read 2:23 am

Ben: Saturday works. See you there!  
Oh sorry it’s 2 am  
I forget some people don’t stay up late like I do.  
Ok goodnight  
See you Saturday.

Rey laughed as she saw each message pop up on her phone.

Rey: lol all good mate. I stay up late too. See you Saturday.

\-----  
Ben had Friday off and spent the whole day trying to come up with reasons to text Rey and then telling himself he was being ridiculous. He tried to occupy his time cleaning his house and going grocery shopping but his thoughts kept going back to her.

This is stupid, he thought. I've known her all of a day? More like twenty minutes. What is wrong with me?

Once he got his groceries put away and dinner made he decided he should plan what he was going to say during the demo tomorrow. And maybe what he could say to Rey so he didn't look like a moron.

He thought back to the kinds of things he liked to build when he was a kid and remembered that his mom had given him boxes of his old stuff a couple years back. He hadn't looked through the boxes then, opting instead to stick them in his attic out of sight. He wondered if his old projects were in one of the boxes.

“Aha!” He exclaimed. The fifth box he checked held what he was looking for. Several projects he'd made with similar kits (if slightly older versions) to the ones Rey had. “Perfect”.

\-----  
Rey was already getting things ready for her group when Ben walked in with a box. She watched as he nearly tripped trying to avoid the kids that were running and screaming through the store.

“Hey!” She greeted. “Come on in. The little kids usually clear out pretty soon after story hour and then the makerspace kids will get here.”

“Cool. I brought some of my old projects. They're a little older but close enough to what your kits can build.”

“Oh cool! The kids will love that.” The pair could hear footsteps running in their direction and someone calling Rey's name. “Oh that'll be Kaydel. You're going to want to move out of the way.”

He stepped back, confused, until a blonde girl came barreling into the room and just about tackled Rey with her hug. “Rey! Rey! You’ll never guess what happened!”

“What, hon?”

“I GOT ADOPTED!” Rey swept the girl into a big celebratory hug. “Yeah, only I gotta move to a new state.”

“Aww, I’m gonna miss you. But that is great news! And you always know you can get ahold of me for anything.”

Ben watched the touching moment, feeling like he was intruding, until a crowd of other kids filed into the room. Rey hugged Kaydel again before turning to the group.

“Hey everyone. I know a few of you have been wanting to try your hand at computers, soooo… I got some kits! Now I know next to nothing about how they work so my friend Ben is here to help. Those of you who want to can come over here and listen but if that isn’t your cup of tea you are welcome to keep working on the projects you started last week. Ben everybody!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as interesting as I'd like but it's mostly a bridge to get to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi, I’m Rose. Welcome to Resistance Books!” Rose greeted the new customer. “Can I help you find anything right away?” The tall red head walked up to the counter scanning the store.

“Maybe. My friend is supposed to be here but I don’t see him anywhere. Tall, dark hair. A big doofus.”

“Oh that Ben guy? Yeah, he’s in the back with Rey and the class.”

“Good. I was afraid he’d chickened out. You know I had to bully him into this? That boy can’t think straight when he’s got a crush.”

“HA! I knew it! I told Rey he was into her. She’s pretty gone for him too, even if she won't admit it.” 

Hux smiled at her. “Rose, was it? I’m Hux.” They shook hands. “Ten bucks says we have to coach our dorks through this whole thing.”

“Oh for sure,” Rose laughed. “Here,” she scribbled her number on a post-it and handed it to him as kids came running out of the back room. “Text me.”

\-----  
Rey finished cleaning up the room as Ben put the last of his projects back in the box. “Hey, uh…” he began, “Do you, I mean would you wanna go get lunch with me?” It came out rushed but at least he actually asked. 

“Sure! Do you know Maz’s?” Rey hoped her voice didn’t sound nervous.

“Yeah, I’ve been there a few times. It’s been a while though.” Ben responded. “Shall we?”

“Yeah, let me just grab my stuff from up front.”

The pair walked side by side out of the back room, chatting, until they saw their friends smirking at them from the register. 

“Hux? What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, nothing.” He and Rose were struggling to hold back their laughter while confusion grew on Rey and Ben’s faces. 

“Rose, we’re going to go grab lunch. Want anything from Maz’s?” Rey asked, grabbing her purse.

“No. You two kids have fun.”

“You aren’t going to tell us what’s going on here, are you?” Ben asked, already knowing the answer. He didn’t expect to get it in unison though.

“Nope!” Rose and Hux chirped, laughing outright this time.

“We should be worried about this shouldn’t we?” He asked, this time to Rey.

“Knowing Rose? Definitely.” 

\-----  
The walk to the restaurant was quiet and awkward, though not too uncomfortable. Ben was lost in thought as he took in the downtown shops. He remembered going to the candy store with his dad when he was a kid, or skipping down the sidewalk while his mother walked with her friend a few paces back. He hadn’t spent much time there since then and it was bringing back a lot of memories. Rey didn’t seem to mind the quiet though. She walked beside him with a small smile and her face turned up towards the sun. 

Maz’s was only a couple of blocks from the bookstore so the walk didn’t take too long and before they knew it they were being shown to a booth. “I’ll let Maz know you’re here, Rey,” said the waitress, “She’ll want to come say hi.”

“Ok!” she said to the waitress. Turning to Ben she added “Maz was one of the first people I met when I moved here. She’s -” Suddenly they heard a loud crash and turned just in time to see the kitchen door slam open. 

“BEN SOLO.” Maz shouted, storming over to the table. Though she was less than five feet tall Maz could intimidate an entire biker gang with a single glance. And probably had.

“Hi Maz.” Ben said with a sigh. Maz held up a finger to shush him.

“Hello, Rey darling. It’s good to see you.” She took Rey’s hand and patted it affectionately. “Ben if you hurt one hair on my baby’s head so help me I will-”

“Maz!” Rey interrupted, blushing. She was glad, at least, to see that Ben was blushing too. 

“What?!” Maz asked defensively. “Oh I’ve gotta- CHEWIE!” She went running back towards the kitchen.

“Oh no.” Rey said. “Sorry about this.”

Another crash of the kitchen door.

“BEN!” Growled the large man who was making his way across the restaurant. 

“Hey Uncle Chewie.” Ben rolled his eyes.

“Wait, Uncle Chewie?” Rey asked Ben. “UNCLE Chewie??” She asked Chewie. 

“Not biologically. You know my good friend Leia? You met her and Han at Christmas. Basically family.”

Rey nodded. She met them a handful of times and had heard countless stories of their friendship from Maz and Chewie. Han had even helped her fix her car once. But she was missing the connection to Ben.

“Han and Leia are my parents.” Ben choked out as he was hugged tightly by the only man who could make him feel small. “Uncle Chewie I can’t breathe.”

“We watched this boy-”

“I'm 30! I'm not a boy!” Ben protested

“-grow up. Even bought him his first bike when he was little.” Chewie continued, undeterred. 

“Even if he hasn't stopped by in years!” Maz complained. 

Chewie put Ben down only to pull Rey out of the booth and give her the same treatment. “Chewie I was at your house for dinner two nights ago,” she protested, though she hugged him back almost as tightly.

“Ben if you hurt our daughter there will be hell to pay. You know I know people. Your dad would understand.” Chewie hadn’t put Rey down and continued hugging her to him like a child might clutch a teddy bear.

“Uncle Chewie, I’m not going to- wait daughter?? I’ve known you my whole life. How didn’t I know about this?” 

“It’s- I’ll explain later. Hey Chewie, can you put me down?”

“Rey, are you still coming to the barbecue next weekend?” Maz asked as Chewie reluctantly set her down. “Ben you should come too. Your parents will be there.” The pair eventually left, but not before warning Ben they'd be keeping an eye on him. 

\-----  
“So daughter?” Ben asked, confusion written all over his face. He listened patiently while Rey told him about foster care and how she left a bad situation with her last foster home. When she stopped at Maz’s to eat lunch and ask about any jobs and apartments nearby, Maz had taken an instant liking to her. She gave Rey the apartment above her restaurant rent free until she got a job and she invited her to family dinners with her and Chewie. Maz and Chewie came to think of Rey as their daughter and invited her to every family event.

“I’m actually a little surprised we didn’t meet sooner,” Rey said. “I’ve been at a few parties and holidays with your parents, and if you’ve known Maz your whole life…”

“I actually just moved back to town a few months ago. I had a bit of a falling out with my parents. We’re working it out but I haven’t been to any big family things since before I moved away.” Rey nodded but didn’t press any further, opting instead to change the subject as they ate. 

They talked about work, their friends, favorite movies, anything and everything until they both had to leave to get back to work. Maz waived them off when they asked for the check and Chewie came out to give them both another bear hug. 

Ben walked Rey back to the bookstore but just before she stepped inside he realized “our parents are going to talk about us. Maker. I bet you anything I get a call from my mother before the end of the day.” Rey laughed at his embarrassment. 

“Is that worse than our friends plotting?” 

“Kriff I forgot about that.” His face turned bright pink. “Hux and I have the same shift. Maybe I'll figure out what they were laughing about earlier.” 

Rey laughed good naturedly before glancing in the bookstore. Satisfied that Rose was distracted by a customer she turned back, stretched up on her tiptoes, and kissed Ben's cheek. “Have a good shift! Maybe I'll see you at that barbecue next weekend?” He nodded at her, mute, and she grinned before heading into the bookstore.


End file.
